


Nice

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: Isaac of all people drops Stiles off with Derek because he “doesn’t know what to do with him.”





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drabble for sterekdrabbles, from the beginning of August for **bottle, massage, snuggle**.

Isaac of all people drops Stiles off with Derek because he “doesn’t know what to do with him.”

Derek quickly learns that this is because Stiles is drunk.

Stiles has only had half a bottle of wine but he says, “Let me give you a massage.”

Derek has only said half a refusal but Stiles starts doing it anyway.

Stiles frowns as he begins to rub Derek’s shoulders from the front, his hands slide down to pecs.

“Nice.”

Derek takes Stiles’s hands to move them, only to find Stiles is going lax, snuggling into his side. Derek accepts his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
